This project will investigate various aspects of the nutrition, growth, physiology, biochemistry and ultrastructure of cariogenic streptococci as they are grown in liquid culture and as intact plaque in vitro. We intend to pinpoint conditions optimal for the sensitization of cariogenic streptococci to attack by chemical and other injurious agents. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Shockman, G.D., Higgins, M.L., Daneo-Moore, L., Mattingly, S.J., DiPersio, J.R. and Terleckyj, B. Studies of balanced and unbalanced growth of Streptococcus mutans. J. Dental Res. 55:A10-A18, (1976). Mychajlonka, M. and Shockman, G.D. Conservation of cell wall peptidoglycan in Streptococcus mutans. Abstr. Ann. Meet. Am. Soc. Microbiol. page 137, 1976.